Twister :Lemon:
by Lupalover101
Summary: Waking up to knocking reader-chan finds herself playing a game where she gets caught between a certain prussian and polander.


Gilbert x kayden x feliks : Twister:

Yawning slightly as she slipped on her shoes, Kayden made her way downstairs to get lunch started. She had decided on a nap after training with Ludwig nearly all morning into the late afternoon. Stretching languidly Kayden froze a moment. Something wasn't right.

Tiptoeing down the stairs like a cat she blew her bangs from her face, revealing the shocking purple under the bangs that sharply contrasted the red of her other eye. Tilting her head a bit as she descended she felt chills run up her spine. Her house was way too quiet for her comfort, not even a small blow of wind from the air conditioner disturbed anything within the house.

Finally on the landing she was going to turn towards her living room when someone lifted her from behind. Shouting she thrashed in the firm arms, nails digging into smooth skin as she kicked backwards. A loud grunt was heard before kayden fell to the floor.

Turning quickly she was shocked to see a bent over head of blond hair, pink timberlands slightly coverin skinny jeans and a fancy white and pink striped shirt.

Breathing heavily Kayden stared at the person in front of her, brain trying to wrap around what just happened. It wasn't until she saw the green in their eyes that Kayden realized who this person was.

" Feliks?!"

Still breathless she stared at the now grinning country in front of her. Flipping his hair back Feliks opened his mouth to say something when Kayden felt something land on her head.

" what the?"

" damn frau, gilibird flew to you even before ve vere inside. Amazing."

Turning Kayden came eye to broad chest with a blue shirt. Stepping back she was going to start yelling when Feliks hugged her from behind.

" like, what is this dirt German man doing here?"

" who are you calling dirty, girly man?"

Nearly shouting their heads off, Gilbert and Feliks began to smother Kayden between them, a blush staining her face nearly as red as her eye. Alright, this was enough.

" will you two fucktards back off?! Little ass kids, now what are to doing in my house?"

Silence for a moment, then two grinning men were makin their way to her living room. Curiously Kayden followed, two large boxes on her floor between them.

" lets play a game!"

Yelling in unison, Polish and German glared daggers at each other. Grumbling Kayden sat on her couch, thin her damnest to keep her temper in check. Takin a good look at both men Kayden felt her heart skip a beat. She loved both of them equally and if Given the chance, she wouldn't be able to choose between the two.

Before she knew it both men were arguing a out which game would be better to play. Slowly but surely Kayden's patience flew out the window. Ready to knock both of the over the head two boxes were thrust in her face.

" oi frau, you decide vich ist better ja?"

" yea, its like totally cool if you the Germans game."

Huffing Kayden saw Feliks had wii fit while Gilbert had dance dance revolution. Even Kayden couldn't decide which one sounded better when an idea suddenly struck her.

" move you morons, I have a better idea."

Going to he close next to the tv, Kayden pulled out a white box with colors on it. Dropping the box in front of the two men she tried to hide the pleasure of heir reactions by blowing the bangs from her face, purple eye and red showing for a moment.

" you vant to play twister?"

" that is like, totally cool!"

Jumping up Feliks hugged Kayden, the latter struggling to get away from the blond, although not too convincingly. Yanked from behind she fell against a broad chest, small "piyos" coming from her head. Shoving off of Gilbert Kayden tossed out the mat with bright colors and turned to glare at both men.

" alright, lets get this shit over with."

An obnoxious 'kesese' ripped through the silence as Gilbert quickly shed his shirt and shoes, jeans riding low on his hips.

" wh-what the hell are you doing?"

Smiling Gilbert winked lazily at her.

" for better positioning frau."

Exasperated she turned away from him only to find Feliks had shed his shirt and shoes as well, firm muscles shifting as he stretched. Blushing Kayden looked down to the floor, heart jumping against her chest as she spun the arrow on the wheel.

" fuck it me first, right hand red."

Quickly getting into the game Kayden found herself laughing as Gilbert and Feliks tried to knock each other over. Although her mirth didn't last very long. With Gilbert behind her and Feliks in front she had to move to a compromising position. Bringing her left hand to the side she was ass to crotch and face to crotch.

Blushing hard Kayden stared at the floor when Gilbert suddenly covered her back with his body.

" what the holy fuck are you doing?!"

" I-I had to out mein hand on yellow!"

Letting out a loud tisking sound Kayden shifted uncomfortably, her ass unwittingly grinding against Gilbert. Then Feliks moved, body wobbling as he stretched backwards to out his hand on blue. Gasping Kayden realized her face was inches from his crotch.

Trying to take her turn quickly, Kayden was going to move when she finally felt it, Gilbert's awesome five meters were pressed snugly against her ass, a loud groaning falling from German lips as he unconsciously bucked forward. Yelping Kayden fell forward, her face landing in Feliks' lap, his cock twitching to life.

" sh-shit sorry! I-I lose! Okay we're done bye!"

Extra aging herself from the sexy pile on the floor, Kayden was ready to bolt when she was pinned to her couch. Twisting she was able to flip over to come face to face with Feliks, hardness pressing against her thighs as his arms circled around her.

" come on girl, the games not over her and we like, want to play."

Cushion sinking above her alerted her that Gilbert moved in as well.

" ja frau, lets play a bonus round."

With that Feliks attacked her lips, hungrily plucking her plump lips as if to beg for entrance. Grinding her teeth together Kayden refused to let him in when her collar fell away, black hair cascading to the side as a pair of lips and teeth attacked her overly sensitive skin.

Letting out a gasp she left an opening for Feliks to attack. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he explored her cavern, Kayden moaning as he tickled the top of her mouth. She was so into the kiss she fails to realize her shirt was being pulled up and her jeans were being undone. Breaking for air her shirt was yanked off, hands snapping up to cover he naked breasts. Damn her for going braless!

" don't cover up girl, your totally fabulous."

" oh ja, let us see you. I call ribs on those jugs girly man."

Growling Feliks slid lower, pulling off her shoes,jeans and panties as Gilbert pinned her hands down, taking an overly sensitive nipple in his mouth. Sucking and reason the nub he had her moaning , when suddenly she felt a warm breath at her nether lips, a wet muscle sliding between them.

Groaning Kayden shook under both men, heart hammering against her ribs as something inside of her seemed to snap. Giving a shaky shout Kayden came against Feliks' lips, body shuddering and bucking brought her orgasm.

Giving her a chance to catch her breath the men rid themselves of their jeans, a silent agreement passing between their eyes. Pulling Kayden into his lap Gilbert teased her pussy, sending shock of pleasure up her spine.

" G-Gilbert?"

" sorry frau, it'll get better soon I promise."

" fuck I don't care, I want you so much right now."

Groaning at her sudden confession. Gilbert delved into her moist heat, muscles spasming around the foreign intrusion. Giving a small shout Kayden waited for the pain, the immobilizing pain described to her all these years. Instead she felt a burning sensation covered by sheer pleasure.

" fuck Gilbert, move."

A 'kesese' filled the space between them as he started to thrust slowly. Pleasure filled her body, a small fire building up inside of her as Gilbert gained speed and force. A sudden thrust to a path inside of her had her screaming and shaking in pleasure as her body moved on its own against fikbert.

Between the sounds of skin slapping skin and moans Kayden broke brought her muddled mind and remembered her unknowingly closed eyes she saw Feliks next to her, languidly stroking his hard cock as he watched her being fucked.

C-come here I want to -ahn!- I want to-uh-ch you. I want you too."

Trying to hide her flushed face Kayden watched as he made his ways towards her, cock twitching In Anticipation of her touch.

Taking his hot member in her hand Kayden began to pump him in time with the Germans thrusts. Curiosity filling her Kayden brought her lips towards his now weeping head, tongue snaking out to taste his precum. The bitter sweet taste filled her senses and she loved it, moaning her approval she began to bob her head, lips, tongue, and throat working to please the Polish man.

Thrusting into her mouth Feliks thoroughly face fucked her, cock nearly chocking her as he fought not to delve deeper I to the hot confines of her mouth. All of a sudden Gilbert slowed, his breath labored as he looked towards the polish man.

" I've take zhe front, vant to take ze back?"

Nodding Feliks pulled away from Kayden, said girl whining at the loss of Gilbert's cock inside of her after she was so close. Chuckling brought her attention back to reality.

" don't vorry frau, you can have mein awezome five meters in a second."

" wahatever, come her girl, let me show you how a real man fucks."

Taking Kayden by the hips Feliks pulled her onto his lap, back facing him as his cock nudged her ass. Her moment of confusion was swept away when she felt him press the head of his cock into her still virgin hole, the pressure making her tense up.

" you have to relax babe, its going to ,like, hurt if you don't."

Trying her best to relax, Kayden felt as Feliks slid in, l'ai. Shooting up her spine as he settled her all the way down on his rod. Slightly shaking Kayden took a deep breath, a hand cupping her cheek, thumb brushing a wetness against her eyes. Blinking in confusion she saw it was Gilbert, a small smile on his face as he wiped away her tears.

" you okay frau?"

" y-yea. Uh Feliks you can m-move now."

Grunting in response the blond began to slowly move his hips, once sure there was no more pain he started to thrust harder quicker, her tightness enveloping him deliciously. Before long Kayden was a moaning mess, her body grinding itself against him now as she rode him out.

Movement in front of her brought her out of her muddled state. Gilbert was above her, body hovering as he spread her legs, cock teasing her pussy as she bounced off of Feliks' cock.

" let me in, let us both show you this 2 player game can have a 3rd player."

Nodding Kayden felt Feliks slowing his thrusts to allow the German access to her body. Sliding in Kayden's eyes rolled back, pleasure taking her nervous system hostage, nerves sparking at the new sensations.

" gods I-I'm so full, you guys are huge."

Effectively stroking their ego, Kayden gasped then moaned as they both began to move, their own moans vibrating in their chests as they fucked her. Slowly but surely they sped up, cocks delving into her at a bruising rate, her arms wrapping around Gilbert's shoulders for balance. A knot formed in her belly, pulling tighter as she was pounded into, her voice taking a life of its own.

" oh gods, yes, yes, yes. I love you both so much, ungh!"

Hands on her hips and breasts drover her mad, both men doing their best to please her as they thrusted harder, thrusts becoming erratic. Moans, groans, and a few growls filled he living room as three sweat covered bodies danced the tango of love on the couch.

Suddenly Kayden felt that notorious knot snap, making her finally fall over the edge.

" oh g-godsfuck!"

Tensing Kayden felt a wave of pleasure wash over her, the two men still moving inside of her sent her sensitive flesh to an world of pleasure that she could nearly drown in.

" f-fuck girl, so t-tight, cumming!"

" j-ja me too!"

Giving a few more hard thrusts Gilbert came inside of Kayden, Feliks following soon after as Gilbert collapsed against her. Panting the three of them slumped agains teach other, bodies slowly regaining energy to pull away from each other and lay on the couch.

Silence ensued a moment, Kayden's ears nearly ringing at the lack of sound. Her heart hammered against her chest, she had shouted her love for bob of hem during their fuck! What if hey rejected her now after getting what they wanted?" Face heating up Kayden sat stick straight, ready to bolt.

" vhats vrong frau? Are you alright?"

Shakin her head Kayden ignored her protesting hips, rising slightly from the couch. Before she could even take a step two sets of arms pulled her back, body landing half on one body and half on the other."

" dafuq guys? Let me go!"

" Nein, not until you te us vhats goin on."  
Totally girl, did we like, not give you a good fuck?"

Turning scarlet Kayden his her face in her hands, black hair covering her face as she grumbled.

" yu gys wl thk I hole nao."

" I'm sorry what?"

Taking her hands from her face she kept her head down and shouted into her hair.

" you guys will think I'm a whore now!"

Again There was silence, then soft chuckles filled the air as her hair was pulled away from her face, Kayden bing smothered by two naked bodies.

" vhatever frau! You have made us happy now!"

" like yea, the stinky German is right, we're both yours now."

Staring at each other a moment bob men laughed out loud, then said In unison.

" we're your man-whores!"

Hiding a smile Kayden sheepishly kissed both men, when two hard rods pressed against the back of her thighs.

" so, ready for level 2?"

" oh my gosh you fucking idiots!... Hell yes."

Polish and Germans, they have, like, the most awesome five meters.

•~• extended ending•~•

Standing at the window sill gilibird and pony watched level 2 unfold, a small camera between them as well as a schedule to the next world meeting. Everyone should know how happy their owners are right?


End file.
